


A Miracle Gift

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Series: RayWood [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: Ray asks, once more, for the one thing he wants more in life: for Ryan Haywood to come back to life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narvaeztrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narvaeztrash/gifts).



> For my friend RayRay, who got me hooked onto these dumb idiots. Also yes, super past Christmas (for posting this, that is) but /shrugs/ better late than never right? <3

“So. It’s Christmas again. Big fucking whoop. Why do people even celebrate this holiday? Jesus wasn’t even born during winter.” He kicked at the snow softly, staring hard at the grave in front of him. Three years old and yet it hardly looked any different, the black stone shining brightly. The words "James Ryan Haywood" stood out, etched expertly into the stone. Ray scoffed as he reread those three words for what seemed like the thousandth time, looking around the graveyard.

“Please, Rye.. come back. I ask for this every single fucking year ‘cause it’s all I want. Can’t a lowly criminal like myself have a miracle too?” Ray muttered, eyeing the grave once more. "Just one. I'll even promise to stop kicking your ass at video games."

He sensed rather than heard the person step up behind him. His grip tightened on the knife in his jacket pocket as he said casually, “You know, killing people on Christmas just isn’t nice. Couldn’t you have waited one more day? I’m kinda busy here.”

The man paused behind him, voice sounding slightly muffled as he replied. “Why would I kill you, Ray? You never once betrayed me in all the years we worked together. I have no reason to kill you.”

Ray froze and inhaled sharply, a wave of shock, anger, _hope_ running through him. _No fucking way. I must have accidentally smoked some other shit in that blunt. There is no fucking way he’s behind me._ He snapped his head around, his heart racing as he took in the masked man. “No fucking way. You’re dead. I buried you myself.”

The masked man shook his head, crossing his arms. “I’m very much alive, much to the disappointment of many.” 

So many words ran through Ray's head, so many questions, but the only thing he was able to sputter out was,“Why the fuck did you leave?! Are you even _real?_ 'Cause at this point, I'm not too sure." 

Ryan sighed, uncrossing his arms. "Yes, I'm real. What did I tell you about being careful about what you smoked?" He studied the man in front of him, thinking of what next to say. "I had to get out. My past was coming back to life, and there was no way I was going to put you all in danger. Not with who was coming after me.”

“We’re criminals Ryan! We’re always in danger! You didn’t have to leave for three fucking years!” Ray shouted, breathing heavily. He turned back around, eyeing the grave in front of him as he shoved his hands forcefully back into his hoodie. “I didn’t have to mourn you for three years. Do you know what it was like while you were gone? Do you even _care?”_

Ryan stayed silent for a few moments, something sad in his eyes. He reached up and took off his mask, the black smudges around his eyes darker than in the past. He looked at it for a moment before shoving it into his pocket, his gaze returning to the sniper in front of him. “Of course I care. I left to protect you and the Crew. Don’t think for a moment that I didn’t think of you.”

“Why come back now? I’m sure there are more threats for you to go take care of. Fucking Mr. Hero over here, am I right? Ironic, that’s what that is. Do you have a cape to go along with your creepy ass mask yet?” Ray laughed, bitterly. “You’re a fucking asshole, Ryan. Always putting us before yourself. You know, we could have helped you. We’re the Fakes. We rule this fuckin’ city. No one dares to even bat an eye at us these days.”

"The guy was a sick bastard, Ray. After the things I've seen him do there was no way in hell I was letting him near you guys. I care about you too damn much to even let that become a possibility." The merc paused, eyeing Ray once again. "I never stopped loving you, you know." Ryan said softly, taking a step forward. "Just because I was gone didn't mean I had to stop loving you. You were on my mind all the damn-" 

Ray cut him off, a look of anger on his face. “No. You can’t fucking do that to me, Ryan. I’ve spent the last three years trying to get over you and now you just come back, expecting me to just take you back like nothing happened? You know that ain’t gonna happen. So fuck you, Haywood. Fuck you and your goddamn hero complex, or whatever you have going on.” 

It took him a moment to realize he was crying. He closed his eyes tightly as Ryan stepped forward, putting his arms around Ray. The Puerto Rican gripped the front of Ryan’s jacket, burying his face into his chest. He muttered, “Don’t think this changes a thing, asshole. I’m still mad at you. And the other’s will be too. God, they’re gonna kick your ass. You _are_ coming back, right?”

Ryan hesitated slightly, resting his head on top of Ray’s. “Yeah, I’m coming back. If you all will take me back, that is.” 

“Of course they’ll take you back. They’ve missed you like fuckin’ crazy. I hope you’re ready to not ever be let go. You know how Gavin is.” 

Ryan chuckled softly. “Clingy and mildly annoying?”

“Yep. Only got worse after… after you left.” Ray looked up at Ryan, frowning. “Why did you come back today, of all days? Did you wait until now just to be one of those assholes, or did you really not get a chance to come back until now?”

“Didn’t have a chance. I just got back into town three days ago. Spent most of that sleeping, to be honest.”

“Well, I hope you don’t expect to sleep again anytime soon. I’ve got plans for you, asshole.”

Ryan smirked and dipped his head down, kissing Ray lightly. “Oh believe me, I have plans of my own. We have time we need to make up.” 

Ray smirked in return, kissing the merc hard. “I love you, idiot. Don’t ever fucking leave us like that again. Let us help, alright?”

The merc sighed softly, resting his head against the sniper’s. “I’ll try. I hated being away from you guys." Ryan fell silent for a moment before saying softly, "Hey, Ray? Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, asshole.”


End file.
